Hot Isostatic Pressing (HIP) is a preferred method for manufacturing components of near net shape and in high performance materials. In HIP, a capsule is defining the shape of the component and is typically manufactured from steel sheets. The capsule is filled with metal- or composite powder and subjected to high temperature and high isostatic pressure so that the metal powder bond metallurgically to a dense component of forge like strength.
Hot Isostatic Pressing is suitable for manufacturing components having regions of different material. Typically, such components are manufactured by adding the different materials in powder form into the capsule. To achieve the desired properties of each separate material, it is thereby critical to avoid mixing of the different powders.
A common technique to position the different powders in the capsule is to use a filling template during powder filling and then remove the template prior to sealing the capsule. A drawback with this technique is that it is quite difficult to control powder separation when the template is removed. The technique is also quite limited with regards to size and geometry of the different powder regions.
Attempts have been made to facilitate manufacturing of components having regions of different material. For example, WO2010/114474 shows a method in which bodies of polymer material and metal powder are manufactured and then placed in selected regions in the HIP capsule. However, although proven successful, this method is time consuming since the polymer material in the bodies needs to be removed prior to HIP. The method may further result in carbon rich residues in the capsule.
Consequently, it is an aspect of the present disclosure to achieve a method for manufacturing metallic components which remedies or at least overcomes one or more problems of the prior art.
In particular, it is an aspect of the present disclosure to achieve a method which allows for effective production for metallic components with HIP. A further aspect of the present disclosure is to provide an improved method for manufacturing of a metallic component with regions of different materials.